


Picnic

by DesertVixen



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a spring day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_and_a_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_a_rose/gifts).



It was a gloriously warm spring day.

The picnic basket was the last thing to go in her trunk. It was a little heavy, but she didn’t think Frank would mind too much. After all, it was full of things he had a weakness for, like homemade brownies and fresh strawberries.

“So where are we off to?” Frank asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

“It’s a surprise,” Nancy said lightly.

“That’s what you said the last eight times,” he grumbled.

“It’s the only clue you’re going to get,” she told him, starting the car. 

They were going to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> For Kat, because you need something to help you smile!


End file.
